


Guess It's my fault || A Continuation of Lilly's story

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lilly Being an Asshole (Walking Dead: A New Day), Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Running Away, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: This fic is a continuation of Lilly's mysterious story, Continuing of Season 1 when she had been abandoned.





	Guess It's my fault || A Continuation of Lilly's story

"CARLEY!" Lilly yelled in anger, Ben and Carley flinched at her yell. "Stop yelling at us!" Carley said, Lilly made an angry face at Carley and put her fist on her hip. "Just don't kick me out of the group!" Ben said, "We won't, Ben!" Lee said, "Come on! We all know it's you!!" Lilly said pointing at Ben, "You think your some tough Lady, don't you?! But your just a scared little girl, Get over it!!!" Carley said, Carley turned around. Lilly had started reaching for her gun, Lilly aimed at Carley and shoots. "AH!" Clementine yelps, Lee pushes Lilly against the RV "DROP THE GUN!!" Lee said, Lilly had released the gun from her hand and made a sad expression on her face. "Were leaving her" Kenny said, they all got into the RV except Lilly. the RV had started driving, Lilly started panting "Oh god..." Lilly muttered and she ran into the woods, Lilly kept running. She hadn't noticed any walkers, She hid behind a log and felt fear. Lilly looked at her gun and she considered doing something she hadn't thought of doing for a long time, she lifted the gun up to her head and was gonna pull the trigger, she heard the sound of a girl screaming "huh?" Lilly muttered, Lilly got up and saw a girl running away from a walker. she shot the walker, The girl stopped running and saw Lilly "H-Hello!?" The girl yells, "Hey." Lilly said, "I- My name is Jillian..." Jillian said, "Lilly." Lilly had said, "Jillian! What Happene-" A man said but saw Lilly, "Hey! Another survivor? Jillian, where did you find her?" The man asked, "S-She saved me from some walkers!" Jillian said, Another man ran next to the man, "Hey, sorry. I didn't introduce myself but my name is Samuel!" Samuel said, "And I am Landon" Landon said still standing next to Samuel, "WALKERS! RUN!" Jillian screamed, Lilly started running with Samuel, Jillian, and Landon. Lilly kept running and she tripped, her leg being cut open with a deep gory wound "AHHHHHHH!!!" Lilly screamed in pain, Landon ran in front of her and shot every walker with his shotgun, saving Lilly.


End file.
